Meeting the Parents
by MurrayMassive
Summary: H.G. meets Mykas parents.
1. When do they want to meet?

"You OK darling?" H.G. was starting to worry about Myka. She had never seen her nervous and distracted after a phone call.

"Huh…Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It was Mom and Dad." Myka paused.

"And…." H.G. had to push to get any information out of Myka sometimes, and this was one of those times.

"And….They wants to meet you."

"That's good isn't it?" H.G was confused by this.

"It is and it isn't. It is because they are actually interested in me for once, especially Dad, and bad because they don't know it's you. They know I'm dating someone, they just don't who." Myka started to walk off, H.G. hot on her heels.

"So they don't know it's me? Myka you need to tell them!"

"It's alright for you! You haven't met my Dad! Helena, I've always been afraid of disappointing him..."

H.G. cut in "I disappoint you?" feeling very hurt by what Myka had just said.

"…No, No! Of course you don't disappoint me. How could you possibly disappoint me? It's just that he has high standards and I barely matched up to them growing up! God knows how he is going to react when he finds out my girlfriend is the H.G. Wells! We're going to give him a heart attack!" Myka started to pace up and down the sitting room. H.G. watching her, getting slightly dizzy doing so.

H.G. was flummozed on what to say. All she could say was "When do they want to meet me?"

"They're going to be here in an hour"


	2. The initial meeting

That next hour was the longest both Myka and H.G. had felt in a long time. Both of them the most nervous they had been in a long while. Myka dealt with it the only way she knew how, and that was pacing up and down.

"Darling, you are going to wear the pattern out on the carpet if you keep walking up and down like that. How long till they are here?"

Myka didn't stop pacing. She looked at her watch "anywhere within the next 10 minutes."

"OK. I'm going to go and make a pot of tea for all of us" Being British that was only one thing that H.G. could think of doing in a time like this.

"huh…oh OK." Myka was barely listening to her girlfriend for she was trying to think of a way to tell her parents that her partner was the real H.G. Wells and that she, in fact was a 'she' and not a 'he', and she still couldn't work it out.

The door bell rang. Myka straightened her shirt out before walking over to the door to answer it.

"Mom, Dad. Got here safely then I see."

"Not for a lack of trying, I swear blind your father is trying to kill me!" Mykas mum huffed as she came through the door.

"Let me take you bags" Myka tried to grab the bags from her dad.

"Do you think I'm not capable of carrying my own bags Myka?"

"Of course you are, sir. Just being polite." Myka cowered, as Warren Bering always had this innate ability to make his eldest daughter fell like she was a little girl whenever he was around.

"So…when are we going to meet this new suitor? And what's their name?" Jeannie tried to move the conversation onto the reason why they were really here.

"Soon Mom, soon." Myka escorted her parents into the conservatory and took their bags up to their room, and came back down into the kitchen to help H.G. finish off the tea. "you nearly finished honey?"

"Uh – huh" Helena was concentrating on pouring just the right amount of water into the teapot for the ratio of tea bags, as Caturanga and herself had finally worked out how to make the perfect cup of tea. "nearly done. You OK darling?" She could sense the nervousness in Mykas voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Good as I'll ever been at a moment like this" she took a deep breath in, gave Helena a kiss.

"Righty-ho then, once more unto the breach." Myka couldn't help but smile at this, it made her relax a little, Both of the women picked up a tray and headed into the conservatory.

"Mom, Dad. This is my partner…" she nodded towards Helena.

Helena placed the tray on the table. Held out a hand and in a very British accent said "A pleasure to meet you both Mr and Mrs Bering. I'm H.G. Wells, but can call me Helena."


	3. The reaction

"H. G. Wells. Huh. Your parents must have had a love of literature" Mr Bering questioned H.G

"Daddy!" Myka protested.

"Darling it's ok. No actually sir, they didn't care much for literature. You see, I am actually the H. . My brother, Charles, had to publish my work for me but he used my initials. He tried to pass off the ideas as his own mind you."

Warren Bering couldn't believe what he was seeing or hearing. "So you're telling me you are THE H.G Wells, and that all these years we have been lead to believe that he is in fact…"

"..a woman" Helena finished his sentence. "You know what, I'm getting quite bored of that now." HG directed at Myka.

"But…but that is not possible?! You should be dead!" Even though Warren knew what his eldest daughter did for a living, he had no idea of what was possible.

"Daddy, please." Myka tried to how uncomfortable he was making her feel.

"Honestly Myka it's fine. Well, you see, I was asked to be bronzed when I was part of Warehouse 12 after my Christina was murdered and 150 years later Macpherson de-bronzed me and here I am now" Helena explained. "Mrs. Bering, sorry to be so rude, would you like me to pour you a cup of tea?"

Jeannie Bering could help but just keep staring.

"Mom, you ok? Helena just asked if you want a cup of tea." Myka knew that she would have to try and show her mother that she was happy and make her understand the feeling she had for Helena.

"Huh...sorry, I'm thank you. You don't happen to have anything a bit stronger do you?"

Myka was a bit taken back by her mother requesting alcohol, especially this early in the day.

Helena obliged to Mrs Bering's request. "We have gin. I can do a gin and tonic if you wish, and I'm guessing you would like it heavy on the gin?"

All Jeannie could do was nod.


	4. Diffusion

As soon as Jeannie received her gin and tonic, she took a large mouthful to steady herself. Myka looked on astonished.

"You ok Mom?" Myka was beginning to worry.

Jeannie just nodded.

"You sure? You haven't said much."

"I'm fine, so umm you're with a woman now." Looking Helena up and down trying to figure it all out.

"Yes, Mom I am. And we are very happy." Myka look at Helena and smiled. HG smiled back.

"But are you sure though? I mean Sam was such a nice man as well." Jeannie was trying to plead with Myka.

"Mom! For starters Sam is dead, and secondly Helena is right here she can hear what you are saying." Myka protested.

"It's OK Myka. Your mum is entitled to her opinion. It doesn't bother me." And Helena wasn't, Myka was taken aback by what her mother just said in front of her girlfriend.

At that moment Pete waltzed into the room.

"Hey, hey, hey. Myks, HG we gotta ping." Pete looked up from his phone. "Mr and Mrs B. Myks didn't tell me you guys were coming! Ooh, Mrs B you don't happen to have brought any of those delicious cookies you bake?" Pete was completely oblivious to the fact that a previous conversation was taking place.

"Sorry Pete, I didn't bring any?" Jeannie replied

"I'm sure that if you talk to Leena you and Mom could bake some. They will be here for a couple of days." Myka interjected.

"Ooh, sounds like fun! Mrs B. would you like to bake cookies with me tomorrow?" Pete asked.

"Sounds wonderful Pete." Jeannie smiled.

"Pete you can ask Leena when we get to the Warehouse. I'll come with you, if you don't mind working with me for once. Myka has some talking to do with her parents" HG leant over to give Myka a kiss goodbye on the cheek, as she did she whispered in her lovers ear "Talk to them, and don't let your mum drink anymore. I'll be back soon"

As both Helena and Pete left the room remained silent until Myka finally broke it with "So..."

Both her parents just looked at her.


End file.
